nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascension
Ascension is the seventh Nazi Zombies map. It appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops as part of the ''First Strike map pack, which was released on February 1, 2011 on the Xbox 360 and March 3, 2011 on the PS3, end of March for PC, and unannounced for Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the characters featured in this map. The map will include new weapons, such as the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, and new Perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Also, to replace Hellhounds, Space Monkeys make their first appearance, having the ability to take a player's perks. Ascension is the largest map yet with plenty to do. Weapons These following weapons have been confirmed to appear in the map. 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *Python *CZ75 (with or without Dual-Wield) 'Submachine guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre *AK-74u 'Assault rifles' *M14 *M16 *Commando *AUG *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *Famas *FN FAL 'Machine guns' *RPK *HK21 *Death Machine (Power-Up) 'Shotguns' *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout 'Sniper rifles' *Dragunov *L96A1 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow 'Other' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons''' *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls Gallery ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *The name of this map's Easter egg song is called "Abracadavre". *This map has a secret objective, The node puzzle were the characters will attempt to stop the return of Samantha, this is something the players can do but you require a full party with communication. Completing the Puzzle results in a 90 second death machine and Gersch's escape (He talks to you throughout the puzzle) from Samantha. *This map has the last WWII superpower zombified which is Russia, the first was Germany the second Japan and the third the U.S.A. *The map's name could be a reference to a number of things. Like the Rocket, which when launched, "Ascends" into space, or the multiple flights of stairs you must "Ascend" to get to the power. *The map will require power as you can see a drawing of a lighting bolt on the door which leads to the power room. *While Pack-A-Punching the the characters may say their opinion on another character for example Tank thinks that Takeo is okay, Nikolai is hiding somthing under his drunken state and that he's seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa thus not trusting them at all. *The map contains a centrifuge, which is a giant arm that swings at high speeds to train astronauts for high G-Forces. Until the power is turned on the centrifuge swings around in random intervals, if this hits the player he/she will get downed, however for zombies,it kills them instantly. *Edward Richtofen appears to have gained a cut on his face and changed his clothes. *This map replaces the Bowie Knife with the Sickle *When the map first loads, the color scheme will be black and white. However, once the power is turned on it will return to normal. *Space Monkeys come every 5-8 rounds, and only start coming if anyone has any perk on. Later on if no one has any perks, they still come on their scheduled visits attacking the players instead of the machines. *Once all 3 Lunar Landers are activated and the Rocket has been launched, if the player has the Ray Gun they can shoot the rocket and it will explode. (Confirmed for Xbox 360 and PS3) After the Rocket is destroyed, a Power-Up is spawned under the launch platform. *Treyarch has confirmed the events of Ascension occur at the same time as the events of "Five". Category:Maps Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops